


A Pair Of Wings

by Littleanimenerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little minor cussing, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Knife wound mentioned in second chapter, M/M, One Shot (sort of???), Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleanimenerd/pseuds/Littleanimenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do a pair of wings represent? There are many meanings, different ones for each person. Freedom perhaps? Do they both stand for two lovers, each one processing a wing? Maybe they each represent helping hands. Each with another person to say that they will help each other on the other’s journeys and when they are together, the pair will forever be together no matter where the other is. These are just a few meanings. I don’t know the true answer. No one does. Like I said, there are different meanings for each person. But the one thing they all have in common is that they are all correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ereri Version

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a actual necklace I own. This first chapter is not the original though. Let me explain. I knew about Attack on Titan when I originally wrote this which is why I wrote it in the first place. My necklace reminded me of the Wings of Freedom, but I was very insecure though about my love of Ereri and Attack on Titan. So, I wrote a drabble with unnamed characters and the only gender known of one of the characters was male. I was going to leave the rest to the reader. I was going to post it when I was finally confident enough to, but then realized you are required to have a fandom tag in order to post the work. That's how this Ereri work was born! The second "chapter" will be the original work. I just wanted pure Ereri to be in this chapter with the basic idea of the original. Please note the character death and blood tags. Now that this is out of the way, read on!
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry for the weird ~~~~~ part in the middle of the story! I don't know how that happened and it was fine when I first posted this. I fixed it though.

I sat there, slumped against the destroyed remains of the wall, my gear destroyed, and different sized glass shards surrounding me.

The sight of the sunlight hitting the glass would have been a beautiful scene to behold if not for the war zone that painted its background.

A fatal wound could be seen on my left side as my blood continued to trickle out between my fingers. This would have been a joyous sight, but the puddle of dark red surrounding my body begged to differ.

I didn’t feel the pain anymore. That was good.

I knew he would find me, the man I fell in love with and he with I.

Eren.

I knew he would be devastated to find me like this, the knowledge of my body no longer living or breathing being the cause of that devastation. God how I didn’t want that for Eren. He doesn’t deserve that kind of pain.

He’s the bright sun in this death-filled hell. He is my whole world. My own personal light with that bright smile of his and that uplifting spirit.

But I was getting so tired.

Damn it all.

The thought of him made me remember the chain around my neck.

It immediately reminded me of the Wings of Freedom insignia when I first set my eyes it. If memory serves, a little girl had given it to me after the Corps and I returned from an expedition outside of the walls. I never got a name. Just a salute and a thank you for the work I had done. How a girl her age had the money for something like this I will never know.

With my remaining hand (the right one was somewhat putting pressure on my wound), I brought out the silver chain and attached charm that was hidden beneath my shirt and cravat. 

It was a small, white colored wing. The details to define the feathers on it were outlined in gold. There were once two of these wings, but they were both on a gold chain instead of silver and the sibling to the white wing was about twice the size. It was also a dark blue for its color. Instead of the feather designs being outlined in gold, they were outlined in silver.

The twin wing and golden chain were with who I gave it to. Eren. I gave it to him as a symbol for our partnership. We would forever be at each other’s side, no matter where we were. 

Gazing at the wing made me smile sadly. Briefly bringing up moments of my past that I had spent with him. I felt a few tears fall from my (most likely) pale face. I may not be able to see him before I passed on, but the memories I had of him were enough to satisfy me.

It was then at that moment that I heard rapid footsteps approaching me. The thought of it possibly being Eren made my head raise up in slight surprise. I was met with his face when my head raised fully.

There were some splotches of blood (both fresh and dry) on his face, but I was sure it wasn’t his. I didn’t want to have the thought of Eren being hurt lurking in the last of my memories. Besides, the blood made him look all the more handsome.

I could see his gorgeous eyes begin to shimmer after he had taken in my condition. I mentally pleaded for him not to shed those tears threatening to fall. I gave him a rare, sweet smile that I knew he adored.

Using both of my hands now, I slipped off my necklace and put it around his neck. The white wing was slightly raised in order to match the blue ones height. As if saying it was of equal value despite its smaller appearance.

I finally spoke saying, “Now I will forever be with you to help with life’s many demands.”

He crashed his lips into mine.

It was filled with so much love and passion with a hint of desperation in the mix.

It was the best damn kiss I ever had with him.

Perhaps it was because it was our last.

I soon felt a dampness against my cheeks and I realized he was crying. I probably was too, but I couldn’t find the need to care. Eren was my top priority at the moment.

I pulled away, reached up with my hands to cup the sides of his face, and used my thumbs to wipe away the tears. Even if there was blood on my hands, he nor I cared. He leaned into one of my hands to relish in my touch.

I spoke to him in a teasing tone with a smile on my face, “Stop crying. I won’t be leaving you forever, only for a short while. Even if you can’t see me, I’ll be by your side. I’ll make sure of that to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Eren chuckled and smiled.

He replied mischievously, “Okay then. If that’s the case, I’ll be counting the days that I can’t see you and once I can again, that is how many make-out sessions you owe me. I love you so much Levi.”

I gave him the best laugh I could manage and answered in a whisper, “You’ve got yourself a deal you little shit. I love you too Eren and you better remember that.” He chuckled again and gave me an assuring nod as I was gradually losing consciousness.

I gave him another heartfelt smile while my eyes slowly began closing with his face being the only thing in my line of sight. His face growing all the more blurrier with every passing second.

That smile was still plastered on my lips even after I took my final breath.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Wings always come in a pair. There are always two because they both have to be there to support their own weight and play their part when helping the bird in flight. Without one wing, the bird would come crashing down to the ground. Even if one wing was bigger than the other, the bird still had to have its other, smaller wing for support. I became that wing to support his other one. Even after my last breath, even after I was no longer among the living, even after I was placed in the ground, I still continued to support him in life and its trials.  
Although small in size, I was the biggest part of his life.


	2. Original Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original story I wrote to go along with that intro I have (What do a pair of wings represent?). Yeah that one. I personally like my Ereri work better than this one. Probably because I put more effort into it and because it's Ereri. This does have mentions of blood and mentions of a knife wound. Please be aware of that.

I sat there, slumped against the destroyed remains of the wall. A fatal wound on my left side as blood continued to trickle out of my stab wound. This would have been a good thing, but the puddle of dark red surrounding my body begged to differ.

I didn’t feel the pain anymore. That was good. 

I knew he would find me, the man I fell in love with and he with I. I knew he would be devastated to find me like this, the knowledge of my body no longer living or breathing being the cause of that devastation. I didn’t want that for him, for me to leave him.

But I was getting so tired.

The thought of him made me remember the chain around my neck. With my remaining hand (the right one was somewhat putting pressure on my wound), I brought out the silver chain and attached charm that was hidden beneath my shirt.

It was a small, white colored wing. The details to define the feathers on it were outlined in gold. There were once two of these wings, but they were on a gold chain instead of silver and the sibling to the white wing was about twice the size. It was also a turquoise blue for its color. Instead of the feather designs being outlined in gold, they were outlined in silver.

The twin wing and golden chain were with who I gave it to. My lover. I gave it to him as a symbol for our partnership. We would forever be at each other’s side, no matter where we were.

Gazing at the wing made me smile sadly. Briefly bringing up moments of my past that I had spent with him. I felt a few tears fall from my (most likely) pale face. I may not be able to see him before I passed on, but the memories I had of him were enough to satisfy me.

It was then at that moment that I heard rapid footsteps approaching me. The thought of knowing it was him made my head raise up in slight surprise. I was met with his face when my head raised fully.

There was some blood (both fresh and dry) on his face, but I was sure it wasn’t his. I didn’t want to have the thought of him being hurt lurking in the last of my memories. Besides, the blood made him look all the more handsome.

I could see his eyes begin to shimmer. I mentally pleaded for him not to shed those tears threatening to fall. I gave him a sweet smile that I knew he adored.

Using both of my hands now, I slipped off my necklace and put it around his neck. The white wing was slightly raised in order to match the turquoise blue’s height. As if saying it was of equal value despite its smaller appearance.

I finally spoke saying, “Now I will forever be with you to help with life’s many demands.”

He crashed his lips into mine. It was filled with love, passion, and a hint of desperation.

It was the best damn kiss I ever had with him. Maybe it was because it was our last.

I soon felt wetness against my cheeks and I realized he was crying. I probably was too, but I couldn’t find the need to care. He was my top priority at the moment.

I pulled away, reached up with my hands to cup the sides of his face, and used my thumbs to wipe away the tears. Even if there was blood on my hands, he nor I cared. He leaned into one of my hands to relish in my touch.

I spoke to him in a teasing tone with a smile on my face, “Stop crying. I won’t be leaving you forever dummy, only for a short while. Even if you can’t see me, I will forever be by your side.” He chuckled and smiled.

He replied mischievously, “Okay then. If that’s the case, I’ll be counting the days that I can’t see you and once I can again, that is how many make-out sessions you owe me. I love you.”

I gave him the best laugh I could and answered, “You’ve got yourself a deal. I love you too and you better remember that.” He chuckled again and gave me an assuring nod. I gave him another heartfelt smile and slowly closed my eyes.

That smile was still plastered on my lips even after I took my final breath.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Wings always come in a pair. There are always two because they both have to be there to support their own weight and play their part when helping the bird in flight. Without one wing, the bird would come crashing down to the ground. Even if one wing was bigger than the other, the bird still had to have its other, smaller wing for support. I became that wing to support his other one. Even after my last breath, even after I was no longer among the living, even after I was placed in the ground, I still continued to support him in life and its trials.  
Although small in size, I was the biggest part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please leave me a comment on how I did and PLEASE tell me if I should add any other tags.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri), but since I don't know how to link stuff at the moment just copy and paste: lovelevi-humanitysstrongest

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to imply any short jokes about Levi in that last sentence....That was what I had wrote for the original....
> 
> What did you think? Please leave me a comment on how I did and PLEASE tell me if I should add any other tags. Remember, the 2nd chapter is the original work I did. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have a tumblr (which is pretty much full of Ereri), but since I don't know how to link stuff at the moment just copy and paste: lovelevi-humanitysstrongest


End file.
